familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie is a Giant Chicken with whom Peter Griffin has had a long history of violence. He often shows up in the middle of a scene and interrupts Peter and the two engage in a long, drawn out fight won always by Peter, who then returns to the scene battered and bruised and picks up where he left off, not knowing that Ernie, seemingly dead, awakens and gets up after Peter leaves, foreshadowing another future fight. The whole feud begins with Ernie giving Peter an expired coupon, as revealed in "Da Boom". However, in "Meet the Quagmires", Griffin's meddling in his past allows him to accidentally punch Ernie while dancing at Enchantment Under The Sea, giving a new birth to the rivalry, and the new reason Ernie gives him the bad coupon, and 15 more years of balled up anger. In Da Boom Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. In Blind Ambition He returned to assault Peter when he was defending Quagmire in "Blind Ambition", the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. In Family Guy Video Game! In Peter's storyline, he is hit on the head numerous times and hallucinates that Mr. Belvedere has kidnapped his family and wants him dead. He sets out to find Mr. Belvedere and his family. He is eventually told by Lois that Mr. Belvedere isn't real. In the final level, the Chicken appears disguised as Mr. Belvedere and is the final boss, which is fought at the Drunken Clam and several other stages until the two land in the top floor of a skyscraper where there are explosives and cops tied to chairs. Peter defeats him and jumps out of the skyscraper just as the bomb explodes, conveniently landing on Meg. Reunited with the family, he sees that the Mr. Belvedere image he saw floating up in the sky throughout the game was in fact real, being projected on top of a building by Mayor West. Ernie lands on the building West is on, gets up, and then walks away. In No Chris Left Behind In "No Chris Left Behind", their fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken named Nicole. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye, meaning Peter would meet him again and their next fight would be even longer and more destruction would be caused to Quahog. At five minutes and ten seconds, this is the longest non-plot-developing scene in the entire series. This is the first and only time in the series that the giant chicken is referred to by name, Ernie. In Meet the Quagmires Ernie made a cameo appearance in "Meet the Quagmires" when he got punched by Peter Griffin at the Country Club by accident while Peter was dancing; Peter convinces Death to send him back in time and eventually fixes his mistakes while in the past when Lois Pewterschmidt accepts to marry him instead of Glenn Quagmire, as an altered timeline plays out. Peter then dances with her and accidentally punches Ernie, angering him, but he is stopped by his friend, who tells him not to get so angry, because he'll probably never see him again. In The Juice Is Loose When the angry mob stormed down Spooner Street chasing O.J. Simpson, Ernie was a part of it. In Big Man on Hippocampus The Chicken appears in a cut away scene, where he hits Peter, after he insults his lawn, with a shovel, a crowbar, a baseball bat, a frying pan, and a golf club, which restored his lost memory as well as made him lose it again repeatedly. Peter later stated that he appreciated 'there was an odd number of objects'. In Go, Stewie, Go! The Chicken makes a brief appearance in the crowd scene where many of the major and minor characters witness Meg making out with Anthony, her new boyfriend, in amazement that her boyfriend was actually normal. In Something, Something, Something, Dark Side Ernie portrays Boba Fett opposite Han Solo, played by Peter. They do not fight. In It's A Trap! Ernie reprised his role as Boba Fett. Like his character, he fell off the ship into the Sarlacc, played by Meg Griffin. Prior to that, Luke Skywalker, played by Chris Griffin got a lightsaber swipe on him, the closest any character in either special to be even close to fighting him. Solo was about to fight Fett, but Fett had already fallen off when Solo turned around. In New Kidney in Town Peter, even as his sworn enemy, gave him a shoutout while he was a contestant on The Price is Right. Dr. Hartman comments about creating a man-sized hostile chicken but this is glossed-over during Peter's concern about getting a kidney transplant. In Trading Places Chris taunts Meg for being a chicken for not wanting to go on Peter's dirtbike and even going so far as clucking like one. This makes Ernie perk up his ears and call the clucking fake. In Internal Affairs Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally broke Ernie's car. Notes Ernie is the most commonly recurring antagonist in the series. Episode Appearances * FG203 "Da Boom" * FG403 "Blind Ambition" * FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" * FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" * FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" * FG810 "Big Man on Hippocampus" * FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * FG820 "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" (as Boba Fett) * FG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) * FG913 "Trading Places" * FG918 It's A Trap! (as Boba Fett) * FG1023 "Internal Affairs" Category:enemy characters Category:Animals Category:Major Characters Category:Running gags